<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All that she wants by VisiblePetrichor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840048">All that she wants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisiblePetrichor/pseuds/VisiblePetrichor'>VisiblePetrichor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kate wants to get laid, One Night Stands, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seth is eager to help but he needs to shut the fuck up, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisiblePetrichor/pseuds/VisiblePetrichor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently divorced Kate Fuller embarks on her first one night stand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All that she wants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Practicing smut writing while I struggle with updating my other fics. Why is writing so hard? I suck at endings.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Kate steps into her house and hears the front door close behind them, it finally occurs to her that she’s doing this.</p><p>She really went to that dive-bar on the edge of town, approached a random stranger, and now they’re in her house. About to have sex. </p><p>Oh God. Was it a mistake to bring him here? She thought she'd be safer doing this at her home, but now that they’re here, she can’t get her heart to stop racing. But then a pair of broad hands wrap around her waist and he tugs her back against his solid chest. The smell of his cologne overwhelms her, and she knows that she's not going to tell him to stop. </p><p>He swipes her hair across her neck, plants kisses on her shoulder, trails his lips up her neck and bites her ear. Her heart rate is going through the roof and she knows it’s not because she’s let a strange man into her house. </p><p>He spins her around quickly and backs her up against the cold wall. When he kisses her, with his one hand gripping her hair tightly and his other memorising every inch of her body it can touch, Kate swears that she forgets which way is up. </p><p>She can't tell if this feeling of anticipation and blood rushing through her veins is because she's with someone new or if it’s got something to do with HIM. Seth. The handsome stranger, who she still can't believe she approached at the bar. </p><p>Kate’s not sure what comes over her, but she bites at his bottom lip when he tries to pull away. </p><p>His eyes go wide in surprise. </p><p>“Sorry,” she says, as she feels her cheeks flush. </p><p>He recovers quickly and chuckles as he places his hands on the wall, boxing her in, and leans his head down to give her a kiss on her cheek.</p><p>“I’m not complaining, sweetheart.”</p><p>His voice has a rough edge to it that sends a shiver down her spine and makes her a little weak in the knees. </p><p>“Bedroom?” She manages to ask, despite not being able to form a solid, coherent thought at the moment. </p><p>“Lead the way.” He gives her space to move around him. The sudden absence of his body heat from her person space is sobering. </p><p>She's really going to do this. It's really happening. And why shouldn't she? She's officially divorced. She's been separated from Kyle for over a year. It's been painful and frustrating and involved too many emotions, but she's moving on now. She's taking life by the horns and she's going to ride this cowboy like a Mills and Boon's character. No one is going to stop her, especially her treacherous nerves. </p><p>She grabs his hand to give her the courage that seems to be failing her. She leads him past the kitchen, through the living room while avoiding the various toys strewn across the floor, to the master bedroom upstairs. </p><p>He doesn't ask about the mess and she is glad for it. She mentioned her kids at the bar, but thinking about them now will only send her spiraling. </p><p>And she's not backing down.  </p><p>Stepping into her bedroom, she turns and pushes Seth against the closed door. She presses up against him to kiss him hard. She has a fistful of his hair in her hands, tugging roughly. </p><p>"Oh!" she exclaims in surprise when he places his hands on her butt and lifts her up so her legs wrap around his waist. </p><p>The smile he gives her is soft and dopey as he walks them over to her bed and lightly places her on the mattress. He gives her a soft, chaste kiss - his lips brushing lightly against hers - and she'd be a liar if she said that it didn't turn her on more than she is already. But the idea of slow and gentle doesn't sit well with her. That's not what she wants. That's not why they're doing this. Slow and gentle is for feelings and relationships. Kate is looking to get OFF.</p><p>She pulls at his shoulders and flips them over so she's sitting in his lap. </p><p>"Hey. Easy, Tiger," he teases as he tries to still her movements by placing his hand on her shoulder. "We've got all night, right? So, we don't need to rush?" he asks with a swipe of his thumb over her collarbone. His other hand snakes around her lower back and brings her closer until she's settled directly over his crotch. Holding onto her, he presses his hips up while leaning in to whisper, "unless you like it quick and dirty".</p><p>Kate's mouth goes dry, her panties feel sticky, and the part of her brain that forms words seems to have shrivelled up and died. All she can manage is a nod of her head as she grinds her hips down. </p><p>She's not one to blush from dry humping only. She's got more self-respect than that. But she can feel the warmth in her cheeks and Seth is looking at her with this dopey smile again. And if he starts calling her 'cute', she may just murder him. </p><p>Kate pushes his chest until he's lying flat on his back. It's her turn to box him in, and if the added pressure against her crotch is anything to go by, he seems to be enjoying this as much as she is. "I'm not some virgin bride, you know. I don't need you to go slow with me."</p><p>He places his hands over hers and runs his fingers up her forearm to the inside of her elbows. The smirk he wears matches the one she remembers from the bar. She's convinced that he's going to try something and she holds her breath in anticipation. </p><p>Instead, he chuckles and folds his arms to place his hands behind his head. "Don't let me stop you, Princess."</p><p>"You forget my name already?" she teases, while she pulls down her zipper. </p><p>"You remember mine?" Seth asks as he sits up and stills her hands when she tries to take off her dress. </p><p>"Seth," she replies. She's a nerd -  of course she remembers. She lifts her arms up so he can remove her dress. He makes sure to run his fingertips along her skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. She moves to unbutton his shirt as she says, "Your turn."</p><p>"What do I get if I get it right?" </p><p>Kate would think up a witty retort but after peeling off his shirt and wife-beater, her brain seems to short-circuit at the sight of a topless Seth with his toned abs and bulging biceps and that tattoo. How didn't she notice it before? </p><p>She starts tracing the outline of the flames on his arm and seriously considers following up with her tongue when Seth's laugh distracts her. </p><p>"I'm not just a piece of meat, Sweetheart. Now, we were discussing terms for…"</p><p>"You're already in my bedroom and we're both half naked. What more could you want from me?" </p><p>He squints at her like he's seriously considering her question. Kate grinds down hard and purposefully to remind him they're not here to talk. </p><p>It's already been so long since she's had sex. If Kate thought she was sexually frustrated before, this must be a new level of torture. This isn't how this night was supposed to go. They're supposed to be sweaty and sated and having the awkward post-one-night-stand-sex conversation by now. Wham bam, thank you mam. But all Seth wants to do is dry hump and banter.</p><p>"True," Seth groans out in defiance. "But how about, if I get it right, you let me set the pace for tonight?"</p><p>"What's that?" she retorts quickly. "Glacial pace? We both still have clothing on, you know." </p><p>Kate feels like the wind gets knocked out of her when Seth flips them over so she's flat on her back. </p><p>"I promise I'll make it worth it, Kate."</p><p>Seth kisses her hard as he grinds against her. It's slow and torturous and why aren't they both naked already!? </p><p>"Yes, okay," she concedes. "But enough talking already. And no more flipping." She's weirdly proud that he remembers her name, but she'll never let him know it. </p><p>"Yes, mam," he says with a hard thrust of his hips. She would chastise him for all the pet names, but she can't risk distracting him again. </p><p>He kisses down her neck, soft and slowly, while his hands roam over her body - the inside of her forearm, the swell of her breast, the dip at her waist. Then his mouth is kissing down her sternum, his fingertips trailing from her ankle to the inside of her knee to the seam of her panties. </p><p>Kate hates how much she's turned on right now. Touch alone has never been able to get her this worked up before. </p><p>Seth bites at her rib cage, bites the top of her breast, runs his stubble along her neck and finally kisses her again. </p><p>"Good Lord," she moans when he finally lets her breathe. </p><p>"Not quite, Sweetheart," he says as he pins her hands behind her head. "But you'll get religion before the night is over." </p><p>"I think that requires you to be wearing less clothing," she says sarcastically. But Seth's raised eyebrow says he has other ideas. "That's not a challenge, Seth. I was kidding."</p><p>"I'm not," he replies with a cheeky grin. When he places his palm over her panties and presses against the material, Kate can't control the hitch of her breath. </p><p>Kate wraps her arms around his neck to kiss him again, as his expert fingers run over her increasingly wet panties. </p><p>Seth brushes her panties aside and it's finally skin on skin. He slowly pushes his finger inside her. His motions are slow, steady and firm and Kate can't do anything else but shut her eyes and moan. </p><p>Now they're getting somewhere.</p><p>"Kate, you're so beautiful," Seth whispers as he gives a soft kiss at her temple and slides a second finger inside her. </p><p>When he applies pressure from his thumb on her clitoris, Kate let's out a high-pitched squeak that she's sure only animals can hear. Seth's other hand finds its way around her neck, his thumb lightly brushing her throat, and as he kisses her, Kate almost wants to ask him to squeeze. </p><p>Kate is not sure she recognises herself right now. She can't seem to think beyond the feel of Seth's lips and fingers. "Oh, Jesus," she swears. "You're killing me, Seth." </p><p>She doesn't care that he's laughing at her. The pace he's set is agonising. There's a chance she dies before she gets to reap the rewards. </p><p>"I'll take care of you, baby. I promise." </p><p>"Hhm, okay. Now get naked."</p><p>She expects him to laugh at her, and he does with an unfair tilt of his fingers. </p><p>She kisses Seth to distract him, as she reaches for his pants and awkwardly undoes the zip. "Naked, Seth. Please," she says as she takes his penis in hand and strokes him firmly. </p><p>"Kate," he whispers before he's kissing her again.</p><p>"Naked," she whispers back. </p><p>"Fuck." Seth untangles himself from her. Kate retreats under the covers as he retrieves a condom from his pocket before taking off his pants and tossing it to the floor. </p><p>"You don't need to hide, Kate. I won't bite unless you like it." He gives her a smug wink and Kate can't help but scoff. </p><p>"I'm going to finish without you if you don't hurry up already. </p><p>"Is that a threat?" he asks, sliding under the covers with her. </p><p>"You want to keep talking instead of doing?"</p><p>Seth doesn't make some quick retort like she expects. He lays down on the mattress with his hands behind his head, looking so smug and self-assured. </p><p>"That's your big move?" she asks in disbelief. She was expecting at least a little bit of showmanship. </p><p>Seth tilts his chin at her as he says, "Come on. I know you like being on top."</p><p>"Wow. What an enticing invitation," she deadpans. But she pulls off her panties anyway and moves to straddle his waist. </p><p>Fine. So, it's no Mills and Boons story, but she's having a one night stand come Hell or high water. </p><p>"Higher, baby," Seth says with a slap of her butt. </p><p>"Hey!" She bucks up uncontrollably and slaps Seth on the chest in retaliation. </p><p>"You trust me, Kate?"</p><p>"No," she replies with a laugh. </p><p>Seth runs his palms from the back of her knees, up her thighs to smooth over her butt. </p><p>Kate has a second to think before he's pushing her hips forward and leaning up to lick her clitoris. </p><p>The moan that escapes her mouth is nothing short of pornographic. </p><p>He settles her over his face and Kate can only hold onto her headboard as Seth and his tongue make her lose her breath. It's slow and wonderful, and she will never admit to Seth just how good he is at this. </p><p>He leans in closer to suck, and Kate's right hand finds Seth's messy hair and pulls. </p><p>"Oh fuck, Seth."</p><p>"I told you, I'd take care of you." He brushes his stubble along the inside of her thigh and Kate nearly knees him in the head. </p><p>"Careful, Princess."</p><p>"Mmhmm, okay," she answers. But she can't really hear him over the rush of blood in her ears. </p><p>Seth eats her out until Kate's toes curl and her legs feel like they're about to give out. She's so close to coming, but he knows how to keep her on the edge. If she wants more, she has to ask for it. </p><p>"Seth," she says as she swallows to try to relieve the dryness in her mouth. "Please just fuck me."</p><p>He gives her a final lick before sliding out from underneath her. She considers moving, but his hands are already on her hips, holding her in place as her runs his tongue from the base of her spine until the top of her neck. </p><p>He swipes her hair across her neck, plants kisses on her shoulder, trails his lips up her neck and bites her ear. All Kate can do is wait with bated breath. </p><p>Seth wraps his arm around her waist and holds her close as he finally penetrates her. It's slow and steady, and her head falls back against his shoulder and she stares up at the ceiling as she just feels him filling her. She barely hears Seth's moans close to her ear. "Jesus, Kate," he swears as he bottoms out and places his forehead on her shoulder. </p><p>"You're the one who took so long with the foreplay," she teases. </p><p>He hums as he bites at her shoulder. His hand trailing along her forearm to rest over hers on the headboard. </p><p>Kate moves her first, her hips undulating slowly. Both she and Seth are unable to stop the moans escaping from their mouths. </p><p>She gives a cruel clench of her muscles and Seth falters before he grips her tighter and swears into the crook of her neck. </p><p>They pick up the pace, both clearly at the end of their tethers. Kate grips the headboard hard, her other hand finding the scruff at the back of Seth's head while his thumb marks a trail down her tummy and starts stroking her clitoris. </p><p>"Fuck, Seth." She sounds almost shrill when she swears, but she can't care. </p><p>"I know, baby. I've got you," he whispers into her ear as he bends her over and fucks her like she's wanted him to since the moment she laid eyes on him. </p><p>The sounds of their panting and moaning envelope the room. God, she's missed sex. Not the feelings and commitment and heartbreak of relationships, but sex. The simple, physical act of just getting laid. Humans were so dumb to evolve sex into relationships and marriage. </p><p>Seth's hand leaves hers on the headboard and finds its way under her bra to cup her breast. </p><p>"Hhm, forgot about these," he whispers into her ear, giving her nipple a light pinch. "I'll have to make up for it next time."</p><p>She has a split second to process 'next time' when her brain goes blank, her heart rate spikes, and her nerve endings from the tips of her fingers to her toes light up in ecstasy. It feels like she's alive and breathing for the first time in years. Seth's mouth finds hers, kissing her hard, as the feeling of release starts to settle in. </p><p>She starts tuning in to Seth's moans as his forehead falls on her shoulder again. His hands move to her hips as his thrusting becomes harder and more erratic. </p><p>"Fuck!" he swears when she clenches around him tightly. She did those dumb keigel exercises. She may as well put it to good use.</p><p>"Fuck, Kate," he continues when she doesn't relent. </p><p>"Kate. Shit. Fuck."</p><p>"I know, baby. I've got you," she whispers back at him, twisting her head to give him a soft kiss on his temple. </p><p>She can feel his lips stretch to a smile on her shoulder. </p><p>He swears and tightens his grip on her hips as he comes. The jerking of his hips starts to slow. His thumbs smooth over her hips, where he's been gripping her hard, and he starts kissing her shoulder softly. </p><p>Too soon, they're both collapsed on the bed, Seth like a naked starfish and she tries to burrow in the blankets, while the pulsing between her thighs subsides. </p><p>This is the part of the night she has been dreading. She doesn't know the rules of one night stands. She's not going to thank him for the sex but she's not sure how to kick him out. Maybe she should just let him sleep over and hope he sneaks out in the morning. She's a little too relaxed to make a big fuss right now. </p><p>"You think that was long foreplay?" Seth mumbles into her mattress. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You heard me," he says, turning his head around to face her. "Your ex not that generous in the sack?"</p><p>"I… wah," she stutters. That's not what she meant, and she shouldn't have to explain herself anyway. </p><p>"Hey, your ex was an idiot, but I'm not complaining. I'm glad you walked into the bar tonight." He moves to lean over her, brushing the hair off of her forehead and trailing his knuckles along her cheek. He's wearing that dopey smile again and Kate can't make heads or tails of what's happening. </p><p>With another chaste kiss, he asks "You hungry?"</p><p>"Uhm."</p><p>He's already getting up from her bed and rummaging around for his pants and wife-beater from the floor. "I can whip us up something. Refuel for round two. You like toasted cheese?" </p><p>"Uhm. Yeah." Does she have the ingredients in her pantry for toasted cheese? </p><p>"Good," he says, leaning against her bedroom door. "Next time, I'll take you to a fancy steak dinner first."</p><p>"Yeah," she agrees, until her brain catches up to his words. "Wait. Next time?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>